100 words
by Lovelorn Lindsey
Summary: Words are nothing.


**Title:** 100 Words  
**Fandom: **Penguins of Madagascar  
**Pairing(s):** Various  
**Warning:** Some homosexuality, interspecies, furries

**001. Beginnings**  
Initially, Julien didn't realize (and was oblivious to) what his body was trying to tell him, until one day he happened to catch an eye full of Mort in a very tantalizing position and he knew that he wasn't going to be in his prime forever with a _very_ willing companion.

**002. Middles**  
Every Summer, never fail, Marlene held a Christmas in July party at her habitat, inviting anyone and everyone to join in the festivities, only hoping that one particular bossy black and white bird would show up to complete the procession.

**003. Endings**  
There was nothing Skipper enjoyed more than the satisfaction of a successful mission and a love smoothie to wind them down from their respective highs.

**004. Hours**  
Every night Julien brought his boom box to a blasting indifference was the longest eight to nine hours of his entire 24 hour day.

**005. Days**  
It seemed as though the Summer days dragged on, blurring into one another, sweaty, humid and sticky, which was only relieved by a dip in their nice Antarctic temperature pool.

**006. Weeks**  
As the days morphed into weeks, Skipper found himself more and more at peace with the divorce of his hula-doll wife and discovered that he was ready to try his hand at love again.

**007. Months**  
"But…" Maurice began, but stopped dead when he realized the month Julien was busying himself about was the month of his birthday.

**008. Years**  
The penguins had know each other for so long they almost felt like brothers, but only in thought, for they're blood was different, though it boiled with the same underlying initiative of military prowess.

**009. Sea**  
The first time they saw the sea, it was on a 50,000 ton ocean liner—and it would never, ever look as beautiful as it was then.

**010. Shore**  
"Hey, parking 50,000 ton ocean liners is hard! I'd like to see you try it, I dare you." Skipper drawled, needlessly suave, in Kowalski's direction, who only rolled his eyes and sighed.

**011. Faith**  
It was a learned trait, to depend on another penguin other than himself, but, he discovered, it was _quite_ useful in sticky situations.

**012. Trust**  
"Don't you…" Skipper sucked in a mouthful of oxygen as Julien spoke those horrific words, "trust me?" Julien finally finished and Skipper's eyes widened with comprehension.

"I do."

**013. Respect**  
From an early age, Skipper knew that the way into someone's heart was, first of all, a shared and healty esteem for one another, without that, then there was no rapport—luckily, Rico, Kowalski and Private held him in high opinion, and he returned it ten-fold.

**014. Joy**  
The smell, the feel, the taste, even the pain when Julien punted him across the lemur exhibit—feet, Mort concluded as he sneakily lurked around the Bouncy, were his life's greatest joy.

"GYAAAAH! OFFA DA FEET!"

**015. Sorrow**  
Marlene loved her new home, loved the friends she had found, but there would always be a spot in her heart for her old aquarium, one the new exhibit couldn't completely fill.

**016. Purple**  
It meant royalty, and dark passion, both of which Julien was quite fond of, yet, it still wasn't his favorite color.

**017. Red**  
It made Private sick to think of blood, because when there was blood, there usually was an injury, and, with his weak psyche, he didn't think he could handle anything severe.

**018. Black & 019. White**  
The combination of black and white was so classic and timeless, enduring even the wildest of fashion trends, sleek and stylish, and, so Julien concluded, looked positively dapper on a certain flat-headed, stubbornly bossy penguin.

**020. Blue**  
They were the only kind he could find in his rush, and a few stems and leaves had suffered, but on this occasion, those were numbers he could live with.

"They're perfect, Skipper." She hummed and melted Skipper's icy heart with a soft brown stare.

**021. Friends**  
"No, we're not _friends_, Julien!" Skipper boomed, even as Julien leveled him with knowing gaze, "It's only a truce." The penguin muttered, but still smirked at the self-satisfaction in Julien's yellow eyes.

**022. Enemies**  
It was a strong, harsh word—definitely not a word to be used lightly; but they still weren't friends, not yet.

**023. Lovers**  
"Uh-huh." He murmured sweetly as she stared devilishly into his eyes; her blond hair made him as crazy as her intense stare did; "Uh-huh." Rico repeated himself, reaching a thin flipper to brush a few strands away from the Barbie's plastic smile.

**024. Family**  
The lemurs were beginning to feel at one with one another after so much time together—so much time that they had even created new traditions that outranked the old.

**025. Strangers**  
Kowalski couldn't even _remember_ being a stranger to Doris, all he knew was her appearance and steady, critical glares she shot him every time he looked at her far too long for her liking.

**026. Teammates**  
With Julien, there was no such thing as a team—only an I and a me.

**027. Parents**  
The last thing the penguins remembered of their mothers were exactly as follows: nothing.

**028. Children**  
Marlene traced the scar on her abdomen with a certain care, as Skipper watched her in pensive silence, she wondered what it would have been like if she could have given birth. (For the exquisite fanfic Wooden Heart)

**029. Birth**  
Of course lemurs didn't come from eggs—Julien wasn't hatched, er…_born_ yesterday.

**030. Death**  
The only thing Rico could think to do was thank the stars, or the gods, or whatever merciful creature that had spared Marlene's life for his careless ways—and offer a (declined) resignation. (Again, Wooden Heart)

**031. Sunrise**  
Private sat outside, wishing for a warm body to lean into as he stared into the sky—before long, he sensed something staring at him and he happened to peer towards the lemur habitat, where Maurice smiled sheepishly and waved.

**032. Sunset**  
An ending, of a sorts, but also a beginning, for when twilight materializes, both Julien and Skipper vanish.

**033. Too Much**  
Skipper wasn't sure he could handle it, these emotions, they went against everything he had ever been taught—watch the enemy, but never let him get too close.

**034. Not Enough**  
It wasn't enough to know Skipper, or to even love him, what Marlene wanted was something she wasn't sure Skipper had in him—to love and want her back.

**035. Sixth Sense**  
It was uncanny, Julien frowned, that Skipper would know exactly when Julien would sneak into the penguin habitat, and what days he wouldn't.

**036. Smell**  
Before, Julien hated that fishy scant that surrounded the penguins like an aura, but as soon as he got past that, he found that each individual penguin had a distinct smell, and his favorite was the one who disliked him most.

**037. Sound**  
Thank goodness the boom box was always turned up so loud, it didn't allow Maurice to think too much into Julien's furtive glances.

**038. Touch**  
"So soft…" Skipper murmured, as Marlene and he lay out to look at the one star ("Helicopter," she laughed); she hummed once and he admitted, "I never realized how soft a mammal's fur is, especially yours."

**039. Taste**  
It wasn't Mort's fault his king's feet tasted so sugary.

**040. Sight**  
There was only one thing Skipper envied about the lemurs—they could see quite clearly in the darkness.

**041. Temptation**  
Kowalski couldn't help himself, occasionally, even while on a mission, he swung by the dolphin cage to see Doris, even if she wasn't as happy to see him as he was.

**042. Whisper**  
It was one thing when Julien screamed and another entirely when he whispered.

**043. Nightmare**  
He wasn't sure if it was a very disturbing nightmare, or a pleasant, bliss filled dream.

**044. Bittersweet**  
Don't get him wrong, Private loved seeing Skipper happy, just not ecstatic that the one to make Skipper wasn't him.

**045. Guilt**  
When Maurice had been trapped inside of that magic box (camera), Julien didn't know what to do with himself, except stare and fret.

**046. Star**  
"Nope, helicopter."

**047. Moon**  
"At least we can see the moon." He sniggered.

"Yeah, it's pretty." She shrugged, but smiled.

**048. Run**  
Sometimes, Marlene wished she could either run as fast (or hop, as it were) as the lemurs, or slide for as long as the penguins, just so that she could keep up before they left her behind.

**049. Hide**  
"One, two, three, Mort, are you hiding?"

**050. Play**  
Skipper sighed dramatically, "No way, ringtail, not this time. We know you game!" he took the flag from Julien's paw.

"What, are you chick—"

"GO AWAY!"


End file.
